


Gaburi

by 101hellhounds



Series: Luck of the draw [3]
Category: Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri, Victuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101hellhounds/pseuds/101hellhounds
Summary: the archangel Gabriel has a crush on Yuri Katsuki, but doesn't know exactly how to deal with it.





	Gaburi

**Author's Note:**

> i put characters, plots, and locations in a pile and randomly picked: Yuri Katsuki, Gabriel (SPN), at a carnival, and one has crush on other.  
> i actually enjoyed it a lot more than i thought. it could've gotten bad, guys (Dwight Shrewt is in the mix so i'm glad i didn't have to write that XD)

“Again?” the boy yelled limping off the ice rink, “How does this even happen?” he wasn’t getting anywhere fast, so in a rage he tore off the broken skate and chucked it in no particular direction.   
Yuri wasn’t one to lose his temper, in fact, he didn’t think he owned a temper, but 24 untied laces and two broken skates later he lost it. “what are these skates even made of?” when he looked down to see the other lonesome skate was untied, he ripped it off as well and threw it in another random direction.   
Through his red rage, he couldn’t understand what his instructor, Ciao Ciao, was yelling. Everything sounded muffled. “I'm done!” he stated loudly without breaking stride toward the exit. He didn’t even think to grab anything on his way out, so he walked home shoe-less.   
~  
“what are you doing home so early? Don’t you need to practice for the competition coming up? Why are you still in uniform? And where are your shoes?”   
By now Yuri had cooled down, “I just had a bad day, mom.”  
“your laces come untied again? It really isn’t that big a deal, just learn to double knot them.”  
“I knotted them till there was nothing left to knot. But that wasn’t it. My new skates broke. We need to exchange them again.”  
“well, I guess this is why we bought the warranty, but such expensive skates should’ve lasted more than three practices…”   
“It’s unheard of. They shouldn’t break when run over by a tank. It would take a force from the heavens.”  
“okay, we’ll deal with that after dinner. Go get washed up.”  
~  
“could you explain how you managed to do this?” the worker held up the “indestructible” skate in two pieces.  
“I was practicing just like every other day, but my routine was cut short when it gave out. I hadn’t even gotten to the complicated jumps yet.”  
The man looked at the skate in awe, “it must’ve been defective. I’ll tell you what, if you manage to break the next pair, I’ll give you a full refund.” The man handed Yuri a shiny gold box with new two-thousand-dollar skates.   
Yuri picked these particularly because, one: he was angry about his old trusty ones giving out, and didn’t think these would do the same, and two: they were Beautiful and seemed to match any outfit.  
While he was there, he picked up some straps to replace the laces while he’s practicing. Supposedly, they don’t untie, unstrap, or mess up every single practice.  
~  
When he picked up his broken skates that morning, there were young kids practicing so he didn’t have to face his instructor yet. He was embarrassed about his outburst, but also didn’t think it to be any overreaction. If something like that happens this time, he may quit skating all together.   
As he walked in the skating rink, Yuri kept his head down and did everything he was supposed to. He had his straps firmly in place of the laces and he was ready to have one practice that went well. Ciao Ciao, his instructor, pretended that everything was normal in hopes everyone could get some good practice in.   
Everyone finished their warm ups and each took turns doing a routine. When it was Yuri’s turn, he felt ready to do a good performance for the first time in a long while.   
He was doing a new piece that was not ready for competition, so he had to get it down quickly. He felt like he was daydreaming for the first half of the routine, but when he glanced at Ciao Ciao, he looked happy, so he kept it up. He started soaring across the ice like he was flying. He prepared for the first triple axel when he suddenly stopped. The music continued, but Yuri stood there looking at the ice in front of him. one of his straps. It laid there on the ice.   
“Yuri, that was amazing! Did you forget the last part?”  
every word spoken at him grated against his very being. He could feel the anger bubbling up slowly from his stomach, but instead of throwing things or shouting, he broke down in tears. No one around understood his problem but he didn’t care. Maybe it’s better if they think he’s crying over not being ready for the upcoming competition than knowing he’s crying over his laces never, ever staying tied no matter what he does. He picked up the escaped strap and skated mopily off the ice.  
His instructor came over to him trying to calm him down or cheer him up, but whatever he would do, it wouldn’t fix his persistent problem. “maybe you need a break,” he put a hand on Yuri’s shoulder.  
“A break? The competition starts next week!”   
“well, at this rate you won’t be ready for it even if you practice twice a day.”   
Yuri knew he was right. He just didn’t want to disappoint the people who believed in him and encouraged him to do better every competition. “so, I won’t compete this season?”   
“oh, we can sign you up for little ones here and there, but mostly we can work hard and next season they won’t see you coming. You’ve been practicing every day since last grand pre. I think you need a week off, and then we start a new way of training.”  
~  
Yuri wasn’t sure what to do with all the extra time. the first day he decided to hang out at the hot springs, but there was an accident in which they had to clean the water so the whole thing was shut down. Then he tried to help his mom with the food, but he kept dropping things. He swears he was being tripped by invisible forces. Of course, he would never say anything that absurd out loud. He just quietly let people who were hired for the job do the work.   
Everything he did went wrong. His life was falling apart and he seemed like an insane idiot in everything he did. On the fifth day of his skating vacation, he just laid in his bed too afraid to get up and make a fool of himself, or find yet another thing he couldn’t seem to do right. The posters on his wall made him feel even worse. They were of his idol, Victor Nikiforov. Yuri was looking forward to skating on the same ice as him again, even after the last season when he came in dead last place. This was supposed to be the year he stepped it up, but he didn’t want victor, or anyone, seeing him like this: unable to walk forward without something going awry. Yuri took down the posters and stored them in his closet.   
On the day before he had to get back to skating, his friend Minako brought him in a pork cutlet bowl. “I know you haven’t eaten in a while. I thought maybe you’d like to come to the carnival with me.”  
‘Here it comes. She’s going to force me to go whether I want to or not.’ Yuri thought, ‘it doesn’t matter if I say no.’ he readied himself to be drug out of bed by the ear.  
“Just a thought, it's okay if you don't want to. I just wanted to extend an invite.” She started to leave.   
Yuri realized he wasn't the only one affected by all this. He didn’t want his family or friends to worry about him, “Actually, the carnival sounds fun.”  
His friend squealed and ran out of his room announcing Yuri’s decision to finally rejoin society. Yuri was thankful to have a friend like Minako.  
~~~   
Yuri decided to stay away from the rides because if his luck continues the way it has been, he would not survive even the kiddy coaster. He’s never been too good at the little carnival games, so he figured he could laugh at how terribly he would lose. Going in knowing he would fail almost made it more fun. He decided no matter what he would have a good attitude.   
His friends decided they would do rides first because the lines were short and catch up with yuri after they were finished.   
As he was in line to buy tickets, a nice guy behind him offered to pay for his. The boy seemed a bit older than yuri with dirty blonde hair. He was working on a dum dum as he waited. Yuri politely declined but he insisted. He bought the largest pack consisting of over three hundred tickets. He could see that the stranger used all the cash in his wallet. Yuri thanked him up and down but still felt weird using any of the tickets.   
“You look like you would put them to good use,” the stranger stated before popping the lollypop back in his mouth.  
“Actually, I haven’t had the best luck as of recently.”   
“I’m the most lucky guy I know, so maybe it’ll rub off on you,” the older looking teen stood close to Yuri, “my names Gabriel,” he held out his hand.   
“Yuri.”   
The first game Gabriel suggested was ring the bottle. Yuri had never got a ring on a bottle even before his bad luck streak. He decided to prepare Gabe for the suckage that was about to commence.   
“Prepare to be amazed,” Yuri joked, “when I’m finished, these rings will end up farther from the bottles than they are now.”  
“Oh, Come on. I believe in you!”   
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Yuri threw the first ring ready to laugh at his result.  
Gabe locked his eyes on Yuri who watched the ring land around the larger neck of a golden painted bottle. Yuri jumped around in excitement while Gabe stood with a big smirk on his face.   
They went on to play every game at least twice and dominating each one. They continued playing and laughing until they had enough winning tickets for the best prize: a little stuffed animal that looked like Yuri’s dog, Victor, that passed away the previous year. It was small but well made and Yuri wanted to put it on the memorial made for Victor.   
“I say we celebrate our triumph with some cotton candy,” Gabe took Yuri’s hand and practically sprinted to the food stand.   
Yuri started to take out his wallet but Gabe wasn’t having it, “really? Put it away.” He took another piece of candy and popped it in his mouth as though the stick of sugary floss wasn’t seconds from being in his possession. Yuri couldn’t deny that he was having more fun than he’s had in a while. From even before his bad luck started.  
The woman handed them two cotton candies and Yuri watched as Gabe pulled two of many bills from his previously empty wallet.   
Yuri took a step back and glared at Gabriel.   
“What’s wrong?” Gabriel turned away from the worker and put his focus fully on Yuri. It was like he could sense the sudden change in mood.  
“That was empty,” Yuri took another step back, “your wallet was empty and now it’s full again.”  
Gabriel laughed, “you’re very observant.”  
“And you’ve been pulling candy out of that empty pocket for the past hour.”   
Gabe stepped toward Yuri so their conversation would be a bit more private, “I feel like this is a second date confession, but, I’m not exactly human. I go by a few different titles, but first and foremost… I’m an archangel.”   
“An angel? Come on, who put you up to this?” Yuri scanned the area for Minako  
Gabe snapped his fingers and the crowds of people froze in place, the music stopped, and the game holders quit their shouting, “I promise I won’t lie to you. Ask me anything.”   
“You’re making me have good luck. Why?” Yuri crossed his arms.   
“I hoped it was obvious,” Gabe rubbed the back of his head. “I wanted you to like me.”  
“And the infuriatingly bad luck?”   
“I’ve never fallen for a human before. Not like this anyway. I didn’t exactly know how to proceed, because angels aren’t supposed to feel these… feelings.”  
“So you acted like a middle school boy with a crush?” Yuri crossed his arms.  
“I wanted you to notice me. I’m sorry, but in my family you don’t get noticed by being… well, anything short of a nuisance. I took a page out of my older brother’s book and I should’ve known it was a bad idea from the start. But then I saw how upset you were and I wanted to make it up to you.”  
Yuri had much more to say on the matter, but he was distracted by a man in the crowd. He looked out of place and he seemed to be gazing through the sea of people. Yuri couldn’t figure out why the man caught his eye until he realized… “Gabe, unfreeze the world, time, thing.”  
Suddenly everything continued again. The sudden loud sounds after such quiet hurt Yuri’s ears, but he kept staring at the man in the distance. He looked to be searching for something, quickly maneuvering through the crowd. Either the man was a very good impersonator, or Victor Nikiforov was at Yuri’s local carnival. Yuri watched the man for a while trying to figure out if this was actually happening.   
Gabe tried to get Yuri’s attention and see what he was looking at. He got his head right next to Yuri’s to try to see from the same point of view.   
Finally, the man stopped his restless moving and locked eyes with Yuri. And who Yuri knew to be the very same idol he looked up to since he was a child, was fighting through the crowd toward him.  
Yuri didn’t know what to do with himself. Where does he usually keep his hands? He turned to Gabriel, “why is Victor here?”   
Gabe saw the panic In his eyes, “I can zap us out of here if you need.”   
“No!” Yuri tried to compose himself, “just go back to being human,” he shoved his hands in his pocket where he felt the soft fur of the stuffed dog which helped him calm down a little.   
“Yuri Katsuki! I thought you’d be easier to find in a crowd.”   
“You were looking for me?” Yuri still couldn’t believe this whole day wasn’t a dream.   
“Who’s this?” Victor smiled and shook Gabe’s hand, “your boyfriend?”   
“We just met today,” Yuri blurted in a panic.   
“I came here- let’s go somewhere quieter where we can all talk,” Victor quickly looked around then apparently found a good spot. He started through the crowd assuming everyone would follow.   
Yuri followed without hesitation and Gabe stayed by his side. Gabe was also trying to figure out what was going on.   
“You seem nervous. Is this guy cool? Who is he?” Gabe tried to keep up with Yuri who was trying not to lose victor and kept his eyes on him.   
“Victor is the best skater I’ve ever known. He’s the reason I’m good enough to even compete in the same league as him.”  
“I thought I recognized him somehow. He’s the guy on the posters you took down in your room,” Gabe finally put the pieces together that his crush had a crush on someone else.  
~~~  
Victor had led them to the Ferris wheel. The line was short and they got right on. Yuri sat in the middle. The silence was relaxing but Yuri’s nerves were skyrocketing.   
“I came to find you so I could hear your excuse for not competing,” Victor smiled  
Yuri couldn’t quite grasp his reality. He has only had passing words with victor in the past and now he’s come to seek him out at his local carnival when he saw he’d dropped out of the competition. Yuri honestly didn’t think he’d be missed. “I just didn’t get ready in time this year. I plan to practice and enter again next year.”  
“Don’t you want to redeem yourself after last year?” Victors facial expression made it seem like he just gave out a compliment.   
“Hey! He doesn’t need to prove anything to jerks like you.” Gabe turned to Yuri “you don’t have to put up with this,”  
“No, he’s right. Last season I had the ability to do better, but I fell flat on national television,” Yuri didn’t know where to look with someone smushed on either side of him. “I wanted to compete this season and I worked really hard, but I can’t fail again.”  
“Not trying is the biggest failure there is. You’ve already come before last place because everyone sees your name x’ed out.”  
“it’s my fault,” Gabe intervened, “I’m the reason he’s not ready for the competition,” with that, Gabe zapped out of existence leaving victor and even Yuri in a bit of a shock.   
Victor looked around trying to figure out if he’d jumped off the ride. Even though he was staring at him, he must’ve blacked out for a second.   
Yuri asked the guy on land to quickly get him out. He wanted to find Gabe.   
Yuri called for Gabe wandering the carnival. Victor followed suit, even though he had no idea what was happening.   
Yuri heard the distinct screeches of Minako, so he went to see what was happening. It turned out she found victor and was full on fangirling.   
“Yuri, its victor. At our carnival. I can’t believe this,”   
“I know, we were just on the Ferris wheel,”  
“YOU RODE THE FERRIS WHEEL WITH Victor Nikiforov?” She squealed, “you have to come play some games with us”  
“You guys can go on ahead, I’m going to keep looking for Gabriel.”  
Minako drug victor away ignoring Yuri altogether.   
~~  
Yuri wandered around calling for Gabe for hours. He circled the fair grounds and crossed through the center knowing the angel wasn’t within yelling distance. Finally he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around hoping his new friend had returned, instead he found victor smiling like he always was.   
“You should come join us, Yuri,” victor held out a game ticket, “even the clowns are staring.”  
Yuri rolled his eyes and ignored the last comment.  
“I wanted to talk to you, and I can’t do that if your wandering around yelling.”  
They went to sit on a bench where it wasn’t too crowded.   
“So, Gabriel…”  
“Yeah.”  
“You really like him?”  
“Maybe, I don’t know. We just met but I liked being around him. I mean, now that he’s being nice.” Yuri knew victor would need an explanation “I didn’t know him before, but apparently he knew me. He had a crush on me I guess, so he pulled pranks on me resulting in me dropping out of the competition and spiraling into a depression. But today we had a lot of fun and I don’t want him to feel bad for what he did before. I want to find him so I can tell him I forgive him. I don’t want it to end like this.”  
“Is he a magician? How did he get off the Ferris wheel? No one would survive that jump.”  
“Yeah, he’s something like that,”  
“Come. We should get out of here to take your mind off him. Maybe we can skate together and see if we can’t get you ready to rejoin the competition.”  
Yuri wanted to go so badly, but he was determined to talk to Gabe first “I think I’ll hang out a bit longer”  
Yuri sat quietly on a bench holding his prize dog for a while. He watched the carnival shut down around him. First the kiddy rides and games, then slowly the food stands packed up, some holding out a bit longer than the rest. Finally the rides took the last few people, the lights dimmed out and it became dead quiet. There were one or two people still packing up, but it was over. Still Yuri couldn’t seem to leave for some reason. He held out hope that Gabe would be back.   
He was about to get up and start his walk home when he heard a voice behind him, “stop calling for me.”  
Yuri didn’t have to turn around to know who it was, “I stopped an hour ago.”  
“angels can sense longings, and I haven’t been able to think through yours. why do you still want me when you have Victor?” Gabe walked around and sat on the bench.   
“You really freaked him out when you fell out of existence on the Ferris wheel,” Yuri laughed  
Gabe looks butt hurt. “It’s better than the things I wanted to do to him,” he looked over at Yuri, “at first,” he assured.   
“Thanks, I guess. What have you been doing all this time?”  
“Thinking. Even though I could, I don’t want to force you to be with me. I like seeing you happy, and I haven’t seen you happier than when victor arrived.”   
“I mean, I’ve just looked up to him for so long, it’s not like I’m in love-” Yuri realized it was pointless lying to an angel who already knew his feelings. “I’m sorry. You were really fun to hang out with. I get it if you don’t, and this may sound totally cliché, but if you wanted to still be friends…”  
“I may be the first angel to have a broken heart, so it may take some time. Maybe someday though.”  
“For someone who wasn’t meant to feel you sure are doing pretty well with dealing with emotions.”  
“Yeah, thanks. I’m going to go pull some pranks on random strangers and eat all the candy I can find.” Gabriel smiled at Yuri one last time before fading away.


End file.
